


The wedding vow

by live4read



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Wedding Fluff, or something along the line, sorry i'm horrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live4read/pseuds/live4read
Summary: Will's wedding vow when he is marring Hannibal with a lot of random reference to the show. So yeah, it's basically the title and it's not beta-ed and I can't spell. Good Luck make though the fic.





	The wedding vow

_**"** I remember the first time you psychoanalyses me before I went to teach a lecture on psychoanalyzing, how you capture my gaze with the deep void of your eyes; how you pretending your innocents through the gourmet meal made with your friends._

_I remember the pain of your manipulative finger glide along my skin, how the glistening blade shine without illumination; how the lukewarm liquid spatting helplessly under my shivering hand. The lost of our family, the fatherhood we've shared._

_I remember the hollowness of my soul without you and the way it ached, how we've grow along each other's side; how the beauty of this courtship truly shines._

_You are a my loyal friend, the most cunning serial killer and the most gorgeous man I've ever met. You helped me to embrace my true self, and honored me with the gift of seeing your true self, the cold yet caring man behind the human suit._

_Thus,I, Will Graham, under the name of Gods, takes you, Hannibal Lecter, as my partner for crime, my soulmate, and my husband. **"**_

His lip curved upwards as the blonde man carefully slide the platinum band on his ring finger, as he return the favor. There's the moment of silence before the entourage began cheering. At the corner of his sight he saw a brunette girl with a scar on her neck, she was congratulating them, to him, then bid her farewell before fainting in to the air. But then without any spare time, he was occupied with a hug that overwhelmed his whole world and a whisper.

**" __**_I love you, Will. **"**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading, just not to be rude I wish you all have a very nice day.


End file.
